Kid Icarus: Hades' Little Game of Sburb
by pichugirl0305
Summary: Hades is somehow revived, and Pit and Dark Pit head to the Medium, with Palutena and Viridi as guidance. Meanwhile, Jade, Jane, and Jake are somehow revived. The Alpha and Beta kids question this, and decide to split up to find the answer. Will the two groups collide? And what is Hades planning? Rated T for hidden cursing, but some themes later on. PitXDarkPit, PepsiCola/DaveJohn.


Viridi tapped her foot, waiting on goddess Palutena. She had called her over for an important notice. After a few more minutes, the goddess of light and wisdom appeared. "You needed me?" The greenette asked, smiling.

"Yes, I have some news: Hades was revived." Viridi stated blandly. Palutena's smile went away.

Palutena blinked, in shock. "Y-You said what now!?" She questioned the short goddess of nature in front of her.

"I said Hades was revived." Viridi replied. "But, he's not heading here...he went to another dimension." The youth crossed her arms. "We're going to have to send Pit and Dark Pit there."

"Do you know what dimension?" Palutena's voice was filled with worry. She was concerned that something unexpected might happen, and both angels will get killed. And after Pit's temporarily death, she didn't want to see anymore.

"Someplace called 'The Medium'."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, John Egbert, the Heir of Breath, was walking through the Land of Wind and Shade. All of his friends that were supposed to be permanently dead, were now alive again. The group of friends then decided to search each of their player planets to see if there's anything. Of course, when John got to LOWAS, he saw it was polluted again. "It's like the game was reset..." The Heir muttered, dragging his Pop-a-matic Vrillyhoo Hammer on the floor.<p>

He then noticed weird eye and hand monsters crowding the air and around him. "What in the..." The monsters starting launching dark energy orbs at John, who dodged by jumping in the air. Still airborne, the ravenette pulled out his PDA, but a orb hit it, breaking it. "*boop*! I can't message the others!" John landed on the floor in a fighting stance, hammer ready. "Come at me, monsters!"

* * *

><p>Dark Pit sighed, playing Mario Kart 7 on his 3DS. His lighter half was asleep on Dark Pit's bed, in said person's room. He heard Pit and Palutena were visiting him and Viridi, and he didn't want to admit it, but Pittoo was actually excited to see Pit again, considering the last time he saw his lighter half was when they had to fight in SSB4. But unfortunately, Pit was training for two days straight, saying he thought evil might come back. And the time took its toll on the light angel.<p>

And of course, the light angel was snoring. The dark angel eventually got annoyed by it, pausing his game, and then poked Pit, stating "Stop. Snoring. "

"I'm trying to sleep..." Pit muttered, opening his blue eyes a bit.

"Well, this is why you don't train when you just defeated an evil god-" Pittoo started, before an announcement was made on Viridi's speakers around the base.

"_Attention all Forces of Nature-and Pit-please report to the main area."_

Pittoo sighed. "Pit, get up." The dark angel poked Pit again, who groaned, sitting up.

"Carry me..." Pit held his arms out. Pittoo blushed.

"N-No! You can walk!" Pittoo hit Pit on the head, knocking him down, off the bed. The light angel attempted to get up, but failed to do so. "And you were training!? You can barely open your eyes!"

"I'm just tired..." Pit once again attempted to get up, and stood up for a few seconds, before flopping on the bed. Pittoo thought for a bit, before coming up with a plan. He quickly ran to the nearest bathroom, coming out with a bucket of water, which he poured over his lighter half. Pit jolted up.

"What was that for!?" The light angel questioned.

"Viridi called us. Come on." The dark angel tossed the now empty bucket at the corner of the room, and exited the room, Pit behind him.

* * *

><p>All the Forces of Nature members, including Cragalanche, Phosphora, Arlon, and many, <em>many<em>, troops, were gathered in said main area. At the front of said area,Viridi tapped the microphone she was holding. "Is this thing on?" She asked, which she then noticed the microphone was on. "Ok, so I have some good and bad news. The bad news is that Hades revived." Everyone gasped. "The good news is that he isn't aiming for us. More bad news, he's attacking another dimension. So look alive, we're at war again! We're not letting Hades destroy that world!" Everyone then cheered, expect for Pittoo.

"Are you kidding me..." The dark angel muttered.

"See? What did I tell you?" Pit said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like I didn't do a good job...Anyways, I can imagine Hades reviving the dead main characters so he can kill them at one point for fun.**

**Edit 1: I fixed it. Made it longer, and more detailed. **


End file.
